tangled with blood
by mistress of flames
Summary: Hinata falls in love with a man, one who is dangerous everything in her sayes to stay away but she just keeps coming back, she wants to know him but how far is she willing to go? he is a monster feared by many, a demon of the night a vampire....
1. Chapter 1

A/N: hey I am back I am very sorry for the very late and very long wait, but I just ran out of ideas for my fics. But to say sorry here is one new one and ill update all the others as soon as possible. Please be a little more patient with me. I wanted to thank you all for the wonderful reviews I am very glad that you all like it. Before I start with the actual story I have some major notes that you need to know.

_________________________________________________________________________________

**Notes for the story:**

**The whole story is set in the future it's the year 6312 but there isn't any drastic change the whole world is more modern and that is all. **

**The vampires in my story are different specie which means that they are born as a vampire, and a bite of a vampire doesn't necessary change you in to one. You can only change into a vampire:**

**-by having your blood mixed with one**

**-by three different bites on three different nights by one vampire**

**- And by one bite of a pure blood who wants to change you in to one.**

**Vampires can marry with humans and get children although they will be half vampires (Dhampires) they do age only way slower than ordinary humans and unlike other stories they have a reflection in the mirror. They are also nocturne and they dislike sunlight but exposure to it does not harm them. They are immune to the traditional vampire weaknesses such as crosses, garlic and holy water. They are hard to kill and regenerate very quickly and easily. **

**There are also two types of vampires:**

**1- The normal vampires who feed on humans and there own blood they are called maira pronounced as ma-ira.**

**2- And those who feed on both blood as on souls called the muera pronounced as mu-era.**

**Most humans don't know of the existence of vampires and those who do started an organization to hunt and kill them of. They call them self's the sphere; they are a holy group of humans. They train others to hunt and kill vampires.**

**You have two groups within the sphere:**

**The slayers: those who don't have any magical ability use weapons such as guns and swords which are magically created. **

**Orb hunters: they have magical abilities and use there magic to destroy vampires**

**Within the vampires there are many clans but the most important and feared one is:**

**Akatsuki: A clan of muerra led by the Uchiha family. The muerra are respected by the other vampires as they are the strongest within the vampire society. They where led by Fugaku till he gave the chair to his oldest son uchiha Itachi hundred years ago.**

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

"Don't you dare to move vampire" a blond haired man hissed lifting his sword. It was a cold November night and the snow was falling from the sky covering the world in a white and cold blanket.

The vampire stopped he was wearing a long black coat which was carried by the cold wind. "How can I help you" the cold voice started.

The man shivered he had killed more vampires than he could count but this one seemed different. "Don't play stupid you know what I want"

"If I where you I would go back home and climb in that bed of yours"

Never had he encountered a vampire whose voice lacked anger, hate, boredom or any other emotion. For some reason this vampire scared him and he didn't like that. "Well you are not, all you are doing tonight is disappearing from this earth" was the reply he gave the vampire.

"Disappear?" was the simple question the vampire asked, "I have better things to do than waist my time with you" that was all he said, the vampire made his way and wanted to leave.

"Don't you dare to move!"

The vampire stopped again, "if you want to die so badly just say so" he turned around to face him, "I enjoy a good kill"

In the pale light of the streetlights the blond wished he had listed to his advice and went home because the eyes which where staring at him weren't the eyes of a vampire but those of a monster a monster by the name of uchiha Itachi. That where the last thoughts he had before he hit the ground…. dead.

Itachi lifted his hand and licked the blood away he smirked he should have taken his soul instead. He turned around and left the blond slayer in the cold snow. It wouldn't take the sphere long to find out what happened and they would probably send an orb hunter this way, his smirk broad the soul of a orb hunter would be perfect he didn't had one in months. He made his way through the night when he stopped.

"Itachi" a soft voice called.

"Hmm decided to show your self Sora" Itachi asked.

The woman jumped of the building she was standing on; "yes" she landed next to him.

"I wanted to make some things sure" she pushed her red hair back, "you knew I was here al along and yet you didn't acknowledge me"

"You would show yourself if you wanted it" was all he said before he started to walk again. "What brings you here?"

She smiled, "hunting and you?" she started to follow him.

"Same"

"And any luck?" Sora asked. A sudden wind blew her hair in her face; she sighed and pushed it back.

"Yes I had two for the price of one" was his simple reply.

She looked up and faced the sky, "there are a lot of orb hunters around here"

"I know I sensed them to" he stopped, "I have better things to do than considering them as a treat"

Sora walked further, "speaking about important things what are you going to do with Vladimir"

Itachi chuckled darkly, "he is not important" he started to walk again, "more a nuisance that is in desperate need of attention"

Sora nodded, "I understand what you mean" she sighed, "but rumors say he is siding with the sphere"

Itachi walked pass her, "and Sora is it true"

"You know" Sora replied.

"He is an idiot, if he wants to appose me than let him" his dark eyes flashed, "ill take pleasure in ending his life"

Sora's green eyes brightened she would love to see that, he would lead the vampires to a new era and she would be there standing next to him as his queen. Everybody expected it; Sora was the only woman that earned itachi's trust and respect being one of the closets to him and the only one who could question him without being hurt to bad.

"Itachi" Sora started when she saw that he was a few meters ahead.

He didn't reply but kept on walking; he didn't stop until he was at the corner of the street and waited till she would reach him.

"You know the reunion of Akatsuki is close right?" Sora asked him as soon she reached him.

Itachi raised an eyebrow, "I know that, the last was 100 years ago"

"Where is it going to be held? Are we going to use your mansion?"

Itachi turned around, "I think ill use Jin mansion instead"

Sora followed him again, "one more thing and you need to know this…"

"If it is about the sphere knowing I am in the country or the fact they know Akatsuki has a reunion every 100 years I know that already"

Sora's eyes widened, "But if you know why are you…"

"Have a little faith in me Sora, if I wouldn't proceed with it they would know that I found out" He smirked facing her, "and wouldn't you want to know how I did that"

"Your right" she sighed closing her eyes, "I am sorry I doubted you"

Itachi walked further knowing she would follow, it seemed the sphere didn't know he knew more than they thought, it wouldn't take long before he would decide to crush them all.

_________________________________________________________________________

Two weeks later:

Itachi eyes where fixed on the customers of the restaurant, who would be his next victim? There where plenty of young woman staring at him they didn't seem to care if he noticed or that there own date got jealous. Itachi onyx colored eyes fell on a young woman sitting next to the window. Unlike the rest she was staring out the window watching the snow. He smirked she would be just fine. He waited till the waitress would leave her and decided to take his chance.

Hyuuga Hinata sighed, "Again Kaito?" she started to look through the menu, "You decided not show up" she was sitting in a restaurant waiting for her friend to finally arrive. She was patient but this was ridiculous after 90 minutes her patience started to run out. What is that mans problem? And Kanna said he was the perfect man to marry. Who wants to marry someone who can't come on time on a date? And that 4 times in a row. She closed her eyes thinking, Kaito was a great friend and she did think he was good looking but to actually date him? She just didn't know. Hinata faced the window and watched the snow fall down "well at least the scenery is beautiful".

"Do you want anything to drink?" a waitress asked.

Hinata smiled facing her, "some hot Chocó and cream would be nice thank you" _ill kill you Kaito_

The waitress nodded, "ill bring it right away"

Hinata sighed again, "just another half an hour and I am off" she mumbled softly.

"Al alone?" A young man asked.

Hinata shivered that voice was…. She turned her head and surpassed a gasp never had she seen such a handsome man. His hair was half long and the darkest black she had ever seen and his eyes where exactly the same she could easily loose herself in them. He was wearing black jeans a long black coat and a dark bleu shirt under it. She blushed when she realized she was staring to long, she faced the window, "no not really I am waiting for a friend"

He raised an eyebrow, "and how long have you been waiting?"

Hinata laughed softly, "I am very patient so not that long, I am kind a used to it"

"I see" he smirked, "so it happened before?"

Hinata cocked her head, "to be honest?"

The young man nodded still smirking.

She could feel her face heat up, "well yes four times actually, and I just giving chances"

"You sound like you don't want it?"

Hinata blush deepened, "No that is not it, well more like I am talked into it"

He pointed towards the chair, "may I"

Hinata blushed again, "you want to sit?"

He chuckled softly, "would I ask it if I didn't want it?"

"You never know"

He took the seat opposite of her and made himself comfortable, "so your friend talked you into dating a man she thought was perfect for you?"

Hinata looked shocked, "well he is a friend of mine to… wait I never said I was waiting for a man?"

He leaned backwards, "don't need to tell me that, besides you wouldn't be here if you where seeing a woman"

"What has that suppose to mean?" Hinata asked frowning.

"Don't need to attack me like that" he smirked, "you wouldn't come in a restaurant called amore unless you had a date"

"Well maybe I am taking shelter it isn't what you call a nice day" Hinata replied.

"From all the restaurants around here?" he asked.

"O really and what are you doing here?" her eyes narrowed, "where is your date?"

He shrugged, "dumped her"

Hinata eyes widened, "you what?""

His smirk broad, "she didn't like the fact I was looking at another woman"

"You dumped her just for that?" Hinata asked, "Can you blame her?"

"To be honest yes" he leaned towards her, "not interested in wanting to know who I was staring at?"

Hinata shook her head, "no, I don't need to know which woman's legs your where ogling or had a miniskirt that you thought was interesting, or what ever it is you men always find interesting except her character"

He stared at her for a few moments before he laughed softly he suddenly stopped as if the sound of his laughter surprised him his eyes darkened, "as far as I can see your not wearing a mini skirt" " he stood up, "Ill be of I don't think you'll date will take long" his voice sounded colder after that said he left her alone.

Hinata blushed he was staring at her? Did he sound angry? O god did she offended him?

She jumped up, "wait!" She run after him when she finally reached she grabbed his arm.

He turned around and Hinata didn't want to step back his eyes seemed so empty now she blushed, "I am… I am really sorry if I said anything that may have hurt you"

"Hurt me?" he asked coldly, "you come out in the snow with wearing nothing but a blouse to say sorry?"

Hinata nodded shivering, was she out of her mind?, "I didn't mean to offend you"

He looked surprised for a moment before his eyes became empty again, "you're an idiot" he pushed her back in the restaurant, "now wait for your friend"

Itachi turned around and left her behind, hmmm he didn't take her why not? The wind was blowing through his open coat but he didn't feel the cold. "What do you want Jin"

"You didn't take her why not?" Jin appeared next to him, "she came running after you, and you couldn't have gotten it any better"

Itachi dark eyes flashed, "Spying on me?"

Jin shrugged, "not really I was in the neighborhood"

Itachi faced the brown haired male, "this is a big city and you happened to be just around?"

Jin grinned, "Okay maybe not" his golden eyes narrowed, "it's the sphere they know you are here"

"And? I know that already"

Jin rolled with his eyes, "yes I know all mighty one, you know everything but did you know this…" he trailed of and started to stare at the different shops they where passing.

Itachi closed his eyes why did he keep this man around? "What I can't tell unless you say it"

Jin chuckled, "they have called Esmeralda" he knew that Itachi could just pull it out of him if he really wanted it.

Itachi stopped that got his attention, "Are they that desperate?"

"It seems, besides Vladimir is around to" he shrugged, "where you can find that woman there is Vladimir"

"Pathetic"

"You think?" Jin asked, "What are you going to do?"

"Nothing" was Itachi reply. His mind trailed of to the woman he met, Jin was right he couldn't have gotten it any better.

"Nothing?" Jin asked, "Listen Itachi I trust you" he faced him looking serious, "not because of your position or strength but because you're a friend" he sighed, "but this is insane even for you"

Itachi didn't reply but walked further he should be thinking of how to dispose of the sphere instead of thinking why he decided not to take that woman as a meal.

"Itachi are you even listing to me" Jin asked.

Itachi closed his eyes, "Yes I am, I know what I am doing Jin"

"Okay if you say so" he looked up frowning.

"What is wrong" Itachi asked.

"Just had a feeling that is all, you know what forget it"

"Hmmm…if you say so" Itachi replied emotionlessly.

Jin sighed, "You hungry?"

"Yes" was the simple reply he gave, used to Jin's sudden topic changing's.

"You wouldn't have that problem if you just had bitten the woman"

Itachi hissed, "I am warning you Jin drop it"

He grinned, "Okay, okay don't need to hiss like that" he stopped, "I know the perfect place to get a free meal"

"O do we pay than?"Itachi asked

"Wow was that a joke Itachi?" Jin asked grinning, "what a life time experience"

"Just shut up will you"

"What ever, you seen Sora lately" Jin asked.

"Yeah she was around why?" Itachi asked, his topic changes where so tiring if you didn't pay attion you could get lost in his converstations.

"Just asking" Jin replied following itachi down the busy streets. "Do you even know where I want to go?"

"Yes the bar" Itachi replied.

"Wow you know me so well" Jin replied grinning.

Itachi ignored him leaving him behind.

"Euhm Itachi" Jin started stopping.

"What now?" Itachi replied facing him he raised an eyebrow when he saw the way Jin was looking.

"I need to take care of something first ill see you there okay" he didn't wait for his reply but just disappeared.

Itachi shook his head, just what went on in that mans head? He turned around and started his hunt.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: well this was chapter one, and because I haven't updated anything in ages ill post two chapters at the same time so please review both chapters and no flames please. Thank you for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: here is the next chapter I hope you'll like it. **

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

"It's a nest" A brown haired male started, lifting his sword and slicing a vampire.

"You think?" A black haired woman asked sarcastically she aimed her gun and shot a few times around not hitting anyone in the particular.

"Who are you shooting at?" her partner asked staring at her, "You're just shooting around"

"I am trying to keep them away, considering the fact someone used all his energy for an energy blast that didn't work"

"At least I tried something" was the reply he gave her dodging again, "it's not my fault they are all level 3 vampires"

Her bleu eyes flashed, "so its mine?"

"I never said" he grinned and pointed towards the vampires, "they are all ex humans"

"How do you know that? You hardly see the difference" she faced the dozen vampires who where hanging on the ceiling of the warehouse.

He shrugged grinning, "all of them where in the news they where reported missing"

"I see" she aimed her gun again, "now what kaito?"

Kaito jumped back just in time for one of the vampires whip to crush the ground he was standing on a second ago, "How I should know"

"You always talk big, no it's your time to prove it" was her reply.

"Just shut up kanna" his eyes narrowed, "I don't have time for this"

"I know and I am sorry dear" she smiled, "You can go, ill take care of them"

"No way I am leaving you here are you insane" Kaito asked.

"Hmm… my fiancé would probably kill you" kanna replied smiling more to her slef than to him.

"I never met him before, are you going to introduce him" kaito asked dodging again.

Kanna's bleu eyes slightly widened, "yeah sure ill introduce him"

Kaito sighed he was late and Hinata was still waiting for him, he didn't know what to do.

Kanna smiled, "kaito I am fine I killed a lot of them, you can go"

"You sure?" kaito asked.

Kanna nodded, "positive"

Kaito smiled, "thanks kanna you are the best"

"I know now go this was your fourth chance, so make it up with her" kanna replied gently.

"I will" Kaito made a run towards the exit and leaped out.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kanna sighed, "Okay let's finish this shall we?" she faced the vampires again she was insane they where a lot and she had a few more bullets left.

"You seem very tasty" one man started liking his lips.

"Thank you I think" Kanna relied stepping back.

"Don't mention it how about you just stand still" he smirked, "I am really hungry you know"

Kanna aimed her gun, "really?" she smiled, "There is a great Italian restaurant a few blocks ahead"

"I don't like Italian" was the mans simple reply.

"O that is a shame" Kanna replied she shot her gun and managed to hit him in his shoulder.

"You little…" he grabbed his shoulder hissing in pain. "Grab her"

Kanna jumped away and shot again but missed, a woman grabbed her hair and pulled her down strangling her in the process, "let me go" Kanna tried to pull the hands of her neck but failed miserably. _Why are vampires so damn strong? _She struggled to get loose and finally managed to kick her away gasping for air.

"Fiery aren't we slayer" a young man hissed jumping towards her.

Kanna rolled out the way, _my gun where is it?_ Kanna looked around finally finding it lying a few feet away, "damn"

They started to circle around her, am_ I going to die here? _Kanna eyes widened when one of them leaped towards her baring his fangs. She closed her eyes waiting for the impact but it never came instead she heard a scream of pain and opened her eyes her gaze fell on the blood on the floor, "How?"

Before she knew it she was picked up from the ground, "sorry I am a little late"

Kanna eyes widened, "Jin" she smiled happy to see the pure blooded vampire.

"What are you doing here" the older man hissed.

Jin raised an eyebrow, "that is none of your business" he faced the older man, "kanna are you hurt"

"No not really" kanna replied.

"Your cut" his eyes narrowed, "I can smell your blood kanna" his eyes started to glow red, "who cut you" Jin hissed angry.

"That would be me" the older man replied very proud of him self, "she is one of the best slayers around"  
Jin smirked, "I know"

The older man frowned, "why would a pure blood help a slayer?"

Jin eyes started to glow a even darker red, "because this slayer is special"

"Hmm… I think Uchiha-sama would be interested in this"

Jin smirks broad, "but no one is going to tell him anything"

"What…" the older man started but he was already cut in half by Jin.

"What are you doing!" the woman who just strangled kanna shrieked.

"I am just bored" Jin replied before he killed every single vampire in the lot after he made sure that no one fled he headed back towards Kanna pulling her against him. "Just a second and you would be dead" Jin whispered against her hair.

She wrapped her arms around him, "I am fine thanks to you"

"You need to stop this, and just come with me" Jin started.

"I will" she sighed, "just not now, the sphere is planning to kill you all and you still need me there"

"If they find out that you are..." Jin started.

"Don't worry they wont find out" Kanna replied softly.

"If you say so" Jin replied softly pulling her closer.

"I wanted to introduce you to a friend" Kanna started smiling.

"Let me guess your partner?" Jin asked sarcastically.

Kanna laughed, "No he is an orb hunter and introducing you to him would be stupid, no I want you to meet my best friend"

"Best friend?" Jin asked, "o the same one you been to college right?"

Kanna nodded, "Hinata, she is a great person" her eyes sadden, "shell be the only one ill really miss"

Jin smiled softly, "sure Kanna if it makes you happy" his eyes glowed he sighed deeply, "ill be of, Itachi is not patient and there are slayers coming this way" he kissed her gently before he pulled away and disappeared.

Kanna sighed, "Jin" she looked around and decided to leave the lot she had to report this incident to her superiors without many details to put things short she had to lie again.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kaito was running as fast as he could, he couldn't believe he left Hinata waiting again. He sighed when he finally reached the restaurant, and smiled when he saw her sitting, "thank god she is still there" he stepped in the restaurant and headed towards the table she was sitting on.

"Hinata" kaito started stopping next to her.

Hinata looked up her violet colored eyes widened, "you decided to come?"

"I am really sorry Hinata but something came up, and I had to take care of that first" kaito replied softly.

Hinata sighed, "Its fine you can sit you know"

"Are you all right" kaito asked taking place on the table.

Hinata smiled, "yeah why wouldn't I be" Hinata faced the window again, "what was it that you where doing?"

Kaito grinned, "My father wanted me to check something's for the company" he hated lieng to her but what could he say? I was killing vampires? She would think he was insane.

"I see, do you want anything to eat?" Hinata asked.

"Just some coffee will be fine, what about you?" kaito asked.

Hinata shook her head, "no I already had some hot Chocó" pointing to her half filled cup. Which reminded her of him, did he really look at her or did he just say that? He seemed so… yeah what? Sad was not the right word more that he looked… she just couldn't find the right word did she really offended him? She really hoped she didn't, and why did he turn so cold? Not that he was so warm to begin with something about him told Hinata to just stay away.

"Hinata are you all right?"

"Hmm?" she smiled a little, "I am a little tired that is all"

"Hard day at the hospital?" kaito asked.

"Sort of had a very long surgery so yeah" Hinata replied, "shall we go, I want some fresh air"

"Sure" kaito replied standing up, "let's go"

"Didn't you want some coffee?"Hinata asked remebering he wanted to order something.

"No ill be fine" he offered her his arm, "shall we?"

Hinata smiled, "Thank you kaito" maybe they could be something more than friends, she just had to wait and see.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"You know Jin went to help that slayer right?" a young woman asked appearing behind Itachi who was sitting in a dark corner of the bar waiting for Jin.

Itachi opened his eyes, "I know that Sora"

The red haired woman took place next to him, "But what do you think?"

He cocked an eyebrow, "what I think?" he asked, "If Jin wants to mate with her than that is his problem"

Sora sighed she should have known, Itachi and Jin where friends for so long that she knew they trusted each other blindly, "it's just that woman is a human"

Itachi closed his eyes, "I know your hate for them, and he knows I don't like them either" his dark eyes faced her, "still he didn't hide it from me"

"Humans are weak, and besides she is a slayer how did that happen?" Sora asked annoyed humans where a meal nothing more and nothing less.

"I don't know and I don't want to know" Itachi replied his eyes narrowing.

Sora sighed giving up, "I understand" she knew she shouldn't press the matter to much, Jin was very loyal he would choose Itachi any time no matter how much he said he loved that woman. She faced Itachi would she fall in love with him if she was human? Yes she would but she wouldn't stand a chance than he was a pure blood and he would mate with a pure blooded vampire instead, he would probably walk pass her or just bite her and leave her again. She sighed again she was lucky she was born as a pure blood.

"Is something bothering you?" Itachi asked, "Because your constant sighing is annoying" Itachi replied.

"No nothing lets go hunting" Sora replied.

Itachi stood up, "fine let's go" he walked pass her, "decided to come Jin?" Itachi suddenly asked.

Jin smirked appearing from nowhere, "yeah I couldn't leave you here all alone"

Itachi shook his head, "I just decided to hunt, you coming"

"Finally I thought he would never ask" Jin replied, "Sora what brings you here?"

Sora shrugged, "was around"

Jin golden eyes looked skeptical, "sure you where"

Sora sighed, "what ever it is you want to say don't say it"

"Don't worry I wont, so Itachi your hungry?"

Itachi suddenly stopped, "Jin if you start ill kill you"

Jin smirked, "Really?" he stopped at a good distance from Itachi, "you are going to hear it a lot, but it's quit good that you know what I mean"

Sora raised an eyebrow, "what are you talking about?"

Jin faced her, "o nothing special Itachi decided not to bite a woman that is all"

"Why?" Sora asked, "To many by standers?"

Jin chuckled, "No I wouldn't bug him if that was the case, no fore some reason Itachi here pushed her back in the restaurant while she came running after him" he stepped back still grinning he knew that look and he needed to get out of here, "okay anyway ill see you Itachi" after that said he disappeared.

Sora green eyes faced Itachi, "why didn't you..." she stopped not daring to question him anymore.

"Don't you dare Sora, Jin will pay for that" Itachi cold eyes pierced through her.

Sora bowed, "I understand Uchiha-Sama"

The next time he would meet that woman he would bite her, he smirked he could recall her scent yeah she would be an excellent meal.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hinata sighed she pushed her hair back which was still damp from her shower why did she agree to do this again? O yeah Howard begged me to fill in today, why? she had already worked 6 days. She grabbed her hair dryer and started to dry her hair, she didn't have much time on the other hand Howard called her on her free day so he could wait she smiled, she would take her time in coming in today. After a while of just sitting Hinata stood up from her position on her bed and she grabbed a pair of jeans out of her closet and a white blouse and put it on. After she checked if she had everything she needed Hinata decided it was time to leave Howard would probably wonder why it took so long and start complaining.

It was snowing again; it was a very cold day and the wind was chilly going right through her, _maybe it wasn't so wise to take a shower and go straight out the door. _Hinata thought walking towards the subway. _Well there is no turning back now. _

After a 5 minute walk Hinata arrived at the train station, she was halfway on the stairs when she heard her train ride in. "Great" she took the remaining stairs with a run and jumped in side just before the doors closed again. "Safe" Hinata replied as soon as the doors closed behind her.

An older woman who was sitting smiled at her, "you made it"

Hinata smiled back, "I am glad my boss would probably kill me if I came late"

"That is always the case" was the woman's reply; she faced the window and watched the snow, "I can't wait for the summer, because this cold is killing me"

Hinata took place next to her, "well we have to wait long because it isn't even winter yet"

The woman laughed softly, "I guess your right it's only November and its snowing like that"

"Well it is still beautiful" Hinata replied watching the snow.

"That is true" the older woman replied. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the ride.

Hinata sighed, she really needed a day of maybe Kanna was right she could report her self sick and just go shopping or something. She smiled that reminded her she had promised Kanna to meet her fiancé. Why she never met him before was a mystery to her, it was as if Kanna was afraid of something although she talked a lot about him and you could see that Kanna loved him dearly, she always avoided the subject of what he did and where he lived even how they met was unknown to her. Why? Didn't Kanna want her to know? Was she afraid she wouldn't like him? Tell her he wasn't good enough for her? She seemed so sad sometimes, it made her worried and last week Kanna started to cry without a reason, the only thing Hinata said was if she was planning to go the reunion next year. And Kanna started to cry and just kept on saying I am sorry. Hinata sighed again she said she didn't mind if she wasn't planning to go and they would go another time and that just did it Kanna started to cry so much she couldn't stop. She wondered why? Kanna always told her everything but the last 4 years she had a feeling Kanna was hiding something from her, she couldn't shake that feeling of she knew her for 23 years and both of them grew up together and never did Kanna do something like that. What really hurt her was to find out Kanna got engaged 8 months ago and she knew it for a month. Why would Kanna hide such a thing? Something was just of and she was planning to find out what. She stood up when she arrived at her stop she smiled at the woman, "have a nice day"

"You to miss"

Hinata waved goodbye and stepped out the train. She followed the other travels down the stairs and into the cold again, "its official I am taking a day of" Hinata mumbled softly. She was walking down the street and headed towards the hospital. She sighed when her cell phone rang she took the thing out of her purse and smiled, "yes"

"Hinata where the heck are you" her boss yelled through the phone.

Hinata smiled softly, "ill be there in a five minutes"

She heard Howard sigh, "Just hurry Hinata we are short handed here and my shift is already done"

"Okay I am on my way" she walked slightly faster and before she knew it she made it to the hospital. Why did she have to do the evening shift today? She sighed and stepped in the hospital it was just a matter of seconds before Howard who she knew was guarding the entrance would start yelling.

"Hinata" an older man started grabbing the younger woman.

Hinata smiled innocently, "Howard I am sorry but it is my day of and when you called was too late so I am sorry"

Howard sighed knowing she was right, "we are really short handed and we need you here at least until Haru arrives for his shift at eleven"

Hinata rolled with her eyes. She sighed again that was still a total of seven hours away so she was working a full shift she would report sick that was a fact. "Go home Haru, go to your wife"

Howard smiled, "Thank you Hinata I am really glad you said yes"

Hinata waved it of, "Its fine so I guess that June won't be here tomorrow"

Howard sighed, "Yeah she sounded terrible when she called"

"Than what are you doing tomorrow?" Hinata asked, "I work the morning shift, Haru has the night shift and June has the evening shift and Samantha, Rain, Bill and Chris are either sick or on vacation"

"I know Hinata I really know that I guess ill work her shift than" Howard replied thinking.

Hinata sighed, "you know what Howard just because it's your wives birthday tomorrow ill do Junes shift and you work my how about that"

Howards smiled, "Thank you Hinata" He pulled the younger woman in a hug, "Thank you so much"

Hinata smiled returning the hug even if he was far out the most annoying and demanding boss she had he had a big heart and she really loved him as a father. "It's okay Howard, but can I take two days of?"

Howards laughed, "Sure Hinata, Rain and bill are back next week ill make the schedule and give you two days of you can enjoy a very long weekend"

Hinata cheered, "Thanks I better go up they are waiting" she waved goodbye and headed towards the lifts to start her shift.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: thank you for reading I hope you all liked it. Please review and no flames please if you like it ill update. And one little request I am totally ran out of ideas for my other fics so please all ideas are good. **


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I always forget to add the disclaimer so here it is: I don't own naruto or any of its characters but I do own this story, ideas and the oc.

A/N: I also wanted to thank you for the reviews sorry for the grammar mistakes but my spelling check died on me seems like he was mad, anyway here is the next chapter I hope you al like it… enjoy.

___________________________________________________________________________

Sora smirked she was standing in front of the mirror did Itachi thought she was beautiful. Her gaze fell on an invitation that was placed on her bed. Hmmm she needed a new dress she would go to the ball with Itachi well if he wanted to go that is. She sighed dreamily dancing with him, she smiled all of them would be so jealous every female vampire wanted him. She walked towards her closet and decided to wear a black miniskirt and a green top. After she made sure she was looking good she left her bedroom to search for Itachi. After a short while she found him he was planning to leave. "Itachi where are you going"

"Outside" Itachi replied, he grabbed a black coat and stepped outside.

"Hunting?" Sora asked taking her own coat.

"Yes and I want to check something out" Itachi replied.

"I see" Sora replied following him out the door, "Are you going to the ball?" she asked after a short while. Both of them appeared in an empty ally to start there hunt.

"I don't feel like going" Itachi replied.

"Why not?" Sora asked, he had to go, "isn't your father going "she asked.

"That is actually the whole reason why I am not" Itachi replied.

"I see you don't think it's necessary if there is already an Uchiha" Sora replied.

"Precisely but my father will probably force me" Itachi replied, his father could be so annoying sometimes especially if his mother would side with him. They could bring up everything and everyone to convince him to go, if that didn't work his mother would complain about all she had done for him and that he couldn't afford or care less than do her a favor. To put things short he was forced to go to that stupid ball if he wanted or not. Why was he the oldest again? O yeah because of the stupid sheer fact he was born 4000 years before Sasuke. "Why ask" Itachi asked.

Sora shrugged, "Just asking that is all"

Itachi raised an eyebrow but dropped the matter and made his way through the crowded streets one of these people would be his next meal. And maybe just maybe he could find that woman again.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hinata headed straight for her office when she heard that Haru was in. she opened the door and headed towards her desk, "hey Haru" she removed her doctors coat and placed it on her chair, "and Bye Haru"

Haru smiled, "what did I do wrong? Why do you hate me so mucht?"

Hinata smiled, "I don't hate you" she took her coat, "Its just I want to go home"

Haru nodded pushing his black hair back, "Aah I see, well no one is stopping you"

"They better not" Hinata replied smiling, "anyway ill see you around"

Haru sighed while he went through a file, "okay see you next week than" he looked up smiling, "If you don't end up coming tomorrow that is"

Hinata rolled with her eyes, "I will" she sighed, "ll do Howards shift, and than a few days off of and no one is taking it away from me"

"We wouldn't dare" Haru replied facing there shared desk, "take a plenty of rest, it seems you really need it"

"Do I look that bad?" Hinata asked taking her purse.

"No you only look terrible" Haru smiled when she frowned, "I am just joking Hinata you look great"

"Wait till your girlfriend hears this"

Haru winked, "she will never know"

Hinata laughed, "Sure she won't find out, bye!"

"How are you going home" Haru asked putting his doctor's coat on. He faced Hinata who was still leaning against the desk.

She sighed facing him; "with the train of course" she pushed her chair back.

"Hinata it is late, better said it's very late you never know who is roaming the streets"

Hinata smiled, "don't worry it is a 15 minutes walk from here" she putted her coat on and faced the window, "it's still snowing"

"Yeah and it wont stop anytime soon, I pity myself my car is out there lets hope he starts in the morning" he sighed and headed towards there desk, "I can't sit if your standing in the way" he pushed her aside.

"Okay ill see you tomorrow Haru" Hinata replied laughing softly.

Haru waved goodbye, "have a safe trip"

Hinata waved back, "ill text message you as soon as I am home"

Haru grinned, "Thanks I can work better knowing your saftly home"

She closed the doord behind her and waved to a nurse and smiled finally her day was over, what would she do? Take a shower and than to bed it was to late do anything at all. She had a few days of and she would enjoy those Dayes, hmm she would report her self sick and just take the rest of the week of, they owned her that mucht. Hinata was walking for a while when she noticed that she was being followed, she should have taken a cab. She knew that as soon as her follower noticed that she knew that she was followed it was done for. Hinata knew that the train station was still ten minutes away. She walked faster without showing she knew someone was there, her heart almost stopped when she realized that who ever was behind her walked slightly faster to keep up. She walked at a normal pass she knew that as soon as she would start to run he would probably catch her, what now? If she went to the train… she sighed and tried to stay calm she could always go towards Kanna place she didn't life far and maybe she could borrow the car, she crossed the street and her heart was beating fast from the corner of her eye a dark figure crossed the street a few meters away. She headed towards the corner and decided to run; it was time that she should rely on her time as a tracker of her high school. Hinata was almost around the other corner when she heard the hard footsteps on the ground her stalker decided it wasn't necessary to hide anymore.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Itachi was walking for a while when he heard someone running his way, a woman the high heels where echoing in the empty streets, it seemed his next meal was presented on a plate, to bad Sora decided to hunt someplace else. He smirked and turned around it was than that the said human collided with him, he instinctually stepped back and placed an arm around her.

Hinata stepped backwards and her violet colored eyes started at him, "I am sorry I am really sorry" she blushed him again?

Itachi didn't reply but still held her close, she smelled nice without all that food of the restaurant ruining it, and he could hear her heart race and the blood stream through her veins.

She faced the direction she came from and sighed when she noticed nothing was there she smiled facing him again, "I didn't mean to run you over like that"

Itachi released her, "its fine" was the cold reply he gave her, he sensed her surprise, "you where in a hurry" his dark eyes faced her.

She smiled again, "yeah you can say that" she shrugged and faced the road, "it's very late and I rather be home than out here in the middle of no where" she stepped backwards when she heard footsteps coming closer bumping in to itachi once again.

Itachi looked up sensing a vampire, she outran a vampire? Not bad for a human woman.

It was than that the blond haired male decided to show him self, his eyes flashed when he saw Itachi he hissed something and turned around to leave but not before he glared at the young woman. "I saw her first she is my meal"

The young woman frowned she didn't understand what he said because he spoke in a different language but she knew it was about her.

Itachi eyes flashed causing the other vampire to jump away he smirked, "Its late you shouldn't be out" he faced the young woman.

Who only smiled cheerfully in return, "you think?"

Itachi raised an eyebrow she didn't seem like someone who just got chased through the streets, "hmmm" he turned around, "where do you need to go" he wasn't planning in sharing this free meal, she popped up again he smirked.

"O home" she shrugged, "Ill be fine, the train isn't that far"

"And he isn't either" was the reply Itachi gave her.

She frowned sighing, "I guess your right"

"Ill bring you" Itachi replied

"You will?" Hinata asked shocked.

He faced her raising an eyebrow, "any problems?"

She blushed smiling shyly, "I am sorry I didn't mean it like that, it came out all wrong"

"And you meant it like" Itachi asked.

"Euhm… well lets leave it shall we?" she asked still blushing.

Itachi turned around and started walking again, "do you need a written invitation"

She laughed cheerfully, "A written invitation would be nice thank you"

Itachi turned around facing her again, "ill remember that" Itachi replied.

"What are you doing here?" Hinata asked facing the young man.

"I can ask you the same" he replied walking further.

"Came from work" Hinata replied walking next to him, "so what are you doing here?"

"Going home" Itachi replied she was close he could easily bite her so what was stopping him?

"Are you going this way than?" Hinata asked.

"Yes" Itachi replied.

Hinata smiled, "sure you are"

Itachi walked further, "What don't believe me?"

"No I don't, I think your lying, but it is nice anyway" Hinata replied giving him a cheerful smile.

"And you can tell?" Itachi asked facing her.

Her smile widened, "not all the time but I am very close, well ..yes I am very close in telling truth from false" her smile dropped, "euhm about last week I am really sorry, even if you're not offended I shouldn't have said that"

"Forget it" Itachi replied.

"Sure that aint that hard" Hinata replied sarcasticly, "Besides you alwayes take place next to people you don't know" her violet collored eyes faced him.

"No, not all the time"

"Sure you dont, so what happened to your gilrfriend?"

Girlfriend? O that, "nothing I don't talk to my exes" Itachi replied.

Hinata laughed, "you mean you have more than? You make it sound like they are hundreds"

He smirked _you have no idea_, "maybe they are, you will never know"

"Aahh look snow!" she smiled happilly.

"It's been snowing for weeks" Itachi replied not understanding this woman.

Hinata frowned, "don't ruin my fun, mostly I am at home or at work at this time of the night, so seeing snow this late is beutifull" she cocked her head, "you know why?"

"Surprise me" Itachi replied.

She closed her eyes, " it's so dark and all that white makes a beutifull contrast, makes you realize that there isnt something like total black" she smiled blushing, "you probably think I am insane"

Itachi stared at her for a while with a look she couldn't place, "not really I am surounded by worst"

"Sorry I think"

They where walking for a while when Itachi noticed she stopped, "now what?"

"Nothing"Hinata replied she removed her scarf and placed it around his neck, "there you go it's a cold night" she smiled, "we wouldn't want you sick"

Itachi eyes slightly widened just what went on in this womans head, "I don't think that is something to worry about"

Hinata smiled, "don't worry its is white not pink so I don't think thell look very odd at you"

Itachi sighed, "what ever arent you getting cold than" why he asked that? he didn't know

"Don't worry I am wearing two shirts and a sweater, so I wont be that cold" she smiled, "but nice of you to worry"

_He wasent worried_, "lets go" the station was close if he would bite her he should do it now.

"Is something bothering you?" Hinata asked.

"No why?" Itachi asked.

"Just asking" Hinata replied, "You know I don't even know you name"

"Itachi" it went out before he even knew it.

Hinata smiled, "Hinata" they continued walking in complete silence.

Itachi eyes flashed red, orb hunter damn he grabbed Hinata arm and walked faster.

"Hey what are you?"  
"We are walking to slow and we arent getting anywhere if you keep on stopping to wacht the snow or the water, or whatever it is you think is interesting"  
Hinata frowned, "okay you could ask you know"

They finally reachted the station and climbed on the stairs, "you train is coming soon I hope"  
Hinata smiled, "I am sorry if I waisted your time"

"Ill survive" Itachi replied.

Hinata shook her head, "you could also say no you didn't it was an honor to accompany you to safty"  
Itachi raised an eyebrow looking amused, "literlly like that?"  
Hinata smiled, "not nesacerry"

"I will rememeber that"

"You better" Hinata replied smiling she looked up when her train came in, "and there is my train"

Itachi faced the train that was slowly starting to stop he smirked, "and here I thought you just missed it"

Hinata smile brightend, "sorry if I am dissapointing you"

Itachi smirked, "don't worry" he could feel the orb hunter getting closer. He leaned towards her.

"W...w...what are you doing?" Hinata asked blushing he was sniffing her; She could feel his nose sliding up and down her neck. Hinata could feel heart race and she thought she would just die at this spot.

"You…smell….so….nice," he whispered seductively in her ears. Itachi smirked, "so nice" his fangs brushed her sensitive spot the place where her vains came toghter.

Hinata trembeled, "I..I..Itachi?"

Itachi burried his face into her hair, "you should go before I do something ill regret" he released her pushing her in to the train right in time for the doors to close.

Itachi sighed he wanted to bite her so badly yet he stopped himself he watched the train leave. Why couldn't he bring himself to bite her? He wanted it, her scent was driving him crazy, he was around for so long but he had never met a woman human or vampire who's blood was so alluring.

"I knew it" a man started, "so it is treu you are in town"  
Itachi didn't move, "I didn't know I was that high ranked, the son of Roku is here in person"

Kaito narrowed his eyes, "just shut up" he was ready to attack, "the world would be a better place if you would just disappear"

"you think?" Itachi asked coldly, "I thought I gave you a purpose in life, tell me what would you have done without me?"

"you vampires" Kaito hissed, "you are all the same, luring innocent woman in your clutches"

Itachi raised an eyebrow, "I don't want to break your dream" he smirked, "but we all bite, and that includes the female vampires and they prefer men" his smirk broad, "besides I can't help it that a lot of woman don't mind me"

"What did you do with the young woman you where accompanying? "

Hinata…. Well at least he knew her name know , "woman? You must be dreaming because I am all alone" Itachi replied.

"I know what I saw"

"what where you doing spying me" Itachi asked, his eyes narrowed glowing red, " but it doesnt matter,fighting you would be good enough to ease my stress"

Kaito lifted his hand creating an energy ball and throwing it towards the uchiha he knew it wouldn't work the uchiha was 7000 years old and was a natural talent, rumors said he destroyed an entire village full of slayers at an age of 8, eight human years , and that was just because he was bored. Who knew what he would do if he wasent bored and was really in to something? The orb hunters wouldn't stand for that.

Itachi simply moved as side, "not bad for a beginner"

Kaito glared and decided to attack him head on, firing mulitple blast at him wicht the vampire simply dodged.

Itachi smirked, "its time for me to be off, you should train maybe next time you will be close in hitting me" after that said the vampire prince dissapeared.

Leaving kaito in his anger he should report this to his father.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Itachi appeared on the other side of the city he started to walk towards his destanation but stopped, "your late Sora"

The red haired vampire appread behind him, "forgive me Itachi"

"Seems like they are starting it all, Roku son even attacked me head on even if he couldn't handle me"

Sora sighed, "I am sorry I should have prefented it, you shouldn't be fighting sucht low creatures" she smiled, "other than that anything intressting happened?"  
Itachi closed his eyes recalling her scent; "No nothing of importance"Sora nodded and followed him in to the dark night.

Itachi why did he do that? And what did he mean? She wouldn mind if he would kiss her. She blushed no she wouldnt at all. She lifted her hand and touched her neck. She gazed out the window, she smiled closing her eyes he was different that was for sure.

___________________________________________________________________________

A/N: I hope you enjoyed it, please review and no flame please. And I am sorry if there are grammar mistakes. Ill update as soon as I can.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I wanted to thank you all for the wonderful reviews. It sure helped me a lot :)**

**Well now on with the story.**

* * *

The dark haired Meurra cocked an eyebrow, "Vladimir?" He picked a glass filled with wine and took a sip.

The older man nodded, "Yes Uchiha sama" He faced the dark haired man.

Itachi smirked, "Tell me what did he do now?"

"He lead the sphere to the Seiren family"

"Interesting"

The older man looked shocked, "Interesting? Master if he can do that he will lead the sphere to every important vampire house in the world"

"Did he managed to kill them" Itachi asked with a bored expression.

"No.."

"So what is the problem Arthur?"

"But he still can…" Arthur started he stopped when Itachi chuckled darkly.

"He is a traitor to his own kind, murdered the Soma family, lead the Sphere with a attack to the meeting 50 years ago" Itachi smirked again, "But he still didn't do anything that changed my mind he is still an idiot and a coward"

"But he knows of the annual reunion all the important families are there he will lead the Sphere there"

"Vladimir is an idiot but he isn't stupid he wouldn't dare to attack me head on" Itachi smirked coldly, "And if he does…. than that will be a problem ill solve a little earlier than originally planned"

"Planned? You planned this all?" Arthur looked at his master as if he didn't believe what he was hearing, "Planned!?"

"Nothing happens in the vampire world without me knowing it" Itachi smirked, "So are there still any doubts?"

"No master nothing at all, so the reunion will take place?" Arthur trusted the younger male, he would follow him till the end.

"Yes speaking about that" Itachi raised an eyebrow, "What is this idiotic idea? A ball is one thing but a masquerade?"

"Yes I thought it would be a wonderful idea" was Arthur simple reply

"If those gatherings aren't bad enough you come up with this" itachi asked annoyed, "The reason I allow you to plan all those stupid things are because I know you wont add ideas like this"

"But master? your mother said that you would.."

Itachi sighed, "Figures that woman… she wants a masquerade?"

"Yes, but if you don't agree I can always change it"

"No, its fine she can have her stupid masquerade"

Arthur sighed, "Thank you because the invites where already send"

"Was that all you wanted to discus?" Itachi asked.

"No not really I also wanted to ask you about the Sphere they are planning something"

"They have been planning something for years now" Itachi replied.

Arthur chuckled, "I know master but Jin-sama is worried about something, I was wondering; what could I advice him?"

Itachi closed his eyes, "That would be easy I want him…." Itachi opened his eyes when a familiar scent caught his attention.

"Master?" Arthur didn't like that look, his master seemed surprised nothing seemed to surprise the heir of the Uchiha family. So what caught his attention?

Itachi stood up, "We will discus this later"

"Are you leaving? But master…"

Itachi narrowed his eyes, "Are there any problems"

"No master not at all" He stood up, "ill take my leave to …"

"I am not leaving" Itachi smirked, "But you are free to go"

"What…" But the younger vampire left him behind heading to the foyer.

* * *

Hinata sighed, "But…"

"No buts miss… like I said you cant come in without a reservation"

"That…Why wont you listen to me?" Hinata pushed her midnight bleu hair back, "I made a reservation! I made it three weeks ago!"

"You are not on the list, so you did not make a reservation" _this woman was annoying why was she so stubborn? Stupid human if she didn't shut up he would twist that neck of hers and enjoy the blood that would flow out her body . _

"Hinata dear it is all right" An older woman started.

"No its not… its not all right I wanted to make this a perfect night for you but…" Hinata could feel her eyes sting, this was so unfair.

"Sweetheart it is fine, we really don't mind"

"But grandma?" Hinata faced her, " This is…"

"We appreciated it" Her grandfather smiled pulling her in a hug, "It is about the gesture and not what we get" He kissed her on the top of her head, "Your parents would be proud of you"

"Lets go we can always celebrate it in an other restaurant"

"But…but…but grandpa proposed here not somewhere else" Hinata sighed sadly, "50 years! you are 50 years married and it is grandma's birthday, I wanted it here"

"Hinata I really don't think Letucia minds, and so do I" Hinata's grandfather replied smiling gently.

"I still…"

Letucia laughed, "She is stubborn that comes from your side of the family Haruka"

"what can I say a Hyuuga wants to be the best and we wont let anything stop us from getting what we want" Haruka replied smiling.

"So will you leave now?"

"Absolutely not!" Hinata turned to face the slightly older man, "What kind of service is this? I reserved! Do you even understand what I am talking about? I reserved a table for three! And I want it now" Hinata never loosed her patience, she would normally leave and not put up a fight when someone said she didn't reserve, hadn't send a letter or even inform people on time, she would take it smile and apologize.

But not this time she had been preparing this for weeks, ,making phone calls, taking care of the cake and paying a lot of money for tickets of a show she didn't even want to see. All for her grandparents who had been kind enough to take her in when she lost her parents and actually loved her.

Letucia laughed, "There she goes patience as an angel but stubborn as hell"

"listen miss of you don't leave ill call security"

"security?" Hinata started realizing that she was putting up a fight against someone whose job was to keep people who weren't listed out, she sighed, "I am so…" but she was interrupted.

"Is there a problem?" Itachi started.

"Uchiha sama" The vampire bowed for his master, "This woman is consisting she made a reservation while she is not on the list"

"I made a reservation" Hinata looked past him, here eyes widened, "Itachi?"

Itachi smirked, "We should really stop meeting like this"

Hinata blushed, "What are you doing…I mean its.." She smiled shyly, "Its nice to see you again"

" Well thank you" He smirked, "It's a pleasure to see you to Hinata"

Hinata could feel her face heat up again he remembered her name?, "Euhm... well I am.." she tried to face everything but him.

"Having problems with getting in?" Itachi asked.

" I made a reservation here three weeks ago" Hinata started, "And this man here is saying that I am not on the list"

"All tables are taken" was his simple reply.

"All the tables are empty" Hinata replied, "I made it three weeks ago" Her eyes sadden , "I just don't understand why I am not on the list"

"A table for how many?" Itachi asked.

"Well I reserved for three" Hinata replied slightly surprised.

"Is there a table for three" Itachi faced the vampire.

"Uchiha sama all the tables are reserved for …" He stopped when his master cold look pierced through him.

"A table Mitchell"

"Yes Uchiha sama" He bowed following the order, he turned around and went through the list. _Why would he go through so much trouble for them?_

"If I remember correctly there should be a table free" Itachi eyes narrowed, "Seiren is not coming or did you forget?"

"That is correct mast…Uchiha sama but the table is seated for…" Mitchell started.

"Two I know" He faced Hinata, "Will that do?"

Hinata smiled gratefully, "Yes that would be perfect thank you" She turned around facing the older couple, "Happy birthday Grandma"

Letucia smiled, "Thank you sweetie but what about you? We don't want to celebrate without you"

"Ill be fine its is your birthday and not speaking about your anniversary so enjoy"

"No way! absolutely not if your not joining us than what good will it do?" Haruka started.

Hinata waved it all of, "Please for me? Just enjoy this day"

"But…"

"Are you taking this table yes or no?" Mitchell asked, he did not understand why his master would over them a seat, while he knew a few of the most important families would come to dine here, that was why every none vampire was removed of the list. But than again those humans would be long gone by than.

"Yes they are" Hinata replied at the same time as her grandparents replied with "No we are not"

Itachi sighed, "They'll take the table Mitchell"

"Than would you be so kind to follow me to your seat?" Mitchell started facing Haruka and Letucia.

"And what about Hinata?" Haruka asked.

"There is no place, we offered you a table and if you…." Mitchell started but stopped when his master cut him of with a sentence that shocked him.

"She can sit with me"

"With you?" Hinata asked surprised,

"Yes with me" He smirked causing Hinata to blush again, "I wont bite I promise"

Hinata faced the other direction becoming shy, " Euhmm……. Thank you"

She faced her grandparents, " Is that okay with you?"

"Euhmm… Yes you can sit with your friend?" Letucia replied, wondering who he was.

Hinata's eyes widened, " I am so sorry I haven't introduced you yet" She faced Itachi, "Itachi these are my grandparents Letucia and Haruka Hyuuga, and I want you to meet Itachi I never really cached your sure name".

"Uchiha"

Her grandparents smiled, "Nice to meet Uchiha san" They would ask her who he was, and where they met when they got home.

"The pleasure is mine" He faced Mitchell, " Lead them to there table" Itachi ordered the older vampire.

Mitchell nodded, "Yes Uchiha sama" He faced Haruka, "If you would follow me, I will take you to your seats"

Leticia smiled, "Thank you Hinata"

"O no you shouldn't be thanking me" Hinata started blushing, "Itachi is the one who made it possible"

"That is true but this was your present so let me thank you properly" was Letucia simple reply.

Hinata smiled, "Don't mention it, have fun"

"We will" Haruka pulled Letucia against him, "You to angel"

"I will so don't worry go"

"Are you coming?" Itachi asked her.

Hinata nodded, "yes euhm… lets… you can lead the way" Hinata replied she could feel a blush coming up when he took her hand and pulled her with him. She needed to stop blushing so much around him.

Itachi lead her to his table, "Are you planning to avoid my eyes the entire evening?"

"Entire evening?" Hinata asked finally facing him.

Itachi smirked, "I finally got your attention I see?"

"The entire evening? W….What do you mean with that? I am not staying the entire evening"

He smirked, "Am I that bad of a company?"

"I didn't say that you are great com… I mean I don't… its jus…" Hinata sighed, "Ill just be quit now"

"Well thank you it is always good to know I am great company" Itachi stopped at his table, seeing Arthur was still there.

"I…." Hinata started but stopped when she spotted the older man, who didn't look happy better said he was glaring at Hinata with so much anger that she unwillingly stepped back.

"Itachi? It was very nice of you but I think its better…"

Itachi pulled a chair out, "Sit"

Hinata didn't dare to say no he wasn't asking he was ordering her as if he was challenging the other man to say something, "Euhm thank you" She couldn't sit here not with someone who didn't like her with no reason at all.

"Arthur you don't look so well" Itachi started facing Arthur with an empty look, "Is there a problem?"

"No not at all" He faced Hinata, "I am surprised you brought a guest that is all" _A human guest. _

Itachi didn't reply instead he faced Hinata, "Hinata this here is Arthur do you mind him sitting here?" Itachi asked.

Hinata sensed that he didn't want him here but what could she say? Yes I mind? No I don't mind? She didn't want to be rude but she also didn't want to start a fight, "Euhm… I don't mind if you don't mind it" She sighed, "He can sit if your okay with it" That seemed safe enough. She didn't choose anything.

Itachi smirked, "Arthur?"

"Yes ma..Yes Uchiha Sama?"

"It seems that the young woman doesn't mind, but I do" Itachi black eyes pierced through him, "So would you be so kind to leave?"

Arthur stood up throwing a glare at Hinata, "Yes Uchiha-Sama we already discussed what I wanted" He bowed, "Have a nice evening"

Hinata released the breath she was holding, "I really didn't mind Itachi"

"Don't lie" Itachi dark eyes pierced through her as if they where searching for something, "You felt uncomfortable with him"

Hinata blushed, "Even so that.. I still…" She trailed of when she noticed that she couldn't convince him, "Fine he made me uncomfortable, Happy?"

Itachi leaned back, "You keep on popping up aren't you?"

Hinata blushed, "Me if I remember clearly you decided to sit with me"

Itachi observed her trying to find out why she kept his attention, it wasn't her looks, no if you would look at her you would describe her as normal, she was defiantly not the type people would turn around for or look twice at. But if you looked carefully you could see a subtle beauty, her eyes which were of a light lavender color where most probably her best feature, but it was also the way she smiled or how her laugh sounded, but the most disturbing thing was the scent of her blood, he wanted to drink it, he wanted to drown in it, why was her blood so alluring?

"Euhm Itachi?"

He smirked, "True but you where the one who bumped in to me that night"

Hinata blushed again, "I was heading home, and you happened to be around that is all"

"Really? And you just happened to make a reservation here?" Itachi asked.

"As a matter fact yes"

Itachi smirked, "Sure I believe you" He called waiter.

"Yes Uchiha sama?" A young man started.

"We would like to order" He faced Hinata, "What will it be?"

"Euhm…" Hinata picked up the menu, "Ill think ill take the… Ill take the spaghetti Bolognese and as a drink I would…"

"You cant be serious?"

"What?" Hinata started, "You said what will it be and I am ordering .

"Yes the cheapest meal on the menu"

"What? I happened to like spaghetti with Bolognese that is all" Hinata replied.

"She will take what I take" Itachi faced his menu again

"And that is?" Hinata asked.

"We are both taking the lasagna deluxe with the Bolognese you like so much"

Hinata smiled, "Thank you but you really don't need to order for me"

"And your drink will be?" He was still facing the menu.

"I am afraid you'll think it is to cheap so what are you taking?"

" I always take wine so whi.."

"O... I don't drink"

Itachi looked up facing her, "Really?"

"Don't look at me like that!" Hinata started, "I am not underage I am twenty three, but I just don't drink that is all"

Itachi held back a smirk, "I never thought you where underage but thank you for clearing that up, so what will it be?"

Hinata blushed, "I like orange jus please"

After a short while there dinner arrived, Hinata was actually glad that Itachi ordered the lasagna, it tasted perfect. " I wanted to thank you"

Itachi cocked an eyebrow, "For?"

"Walking me to the train station"

She had to remind him again, "Don't mention it, besides why where out of work so late?"

Hinata laughed, "I am a doctor, working different shifts is very normal it was my day off, but my boss called me and asked if I could fill in for someone else who was sick"

"And you did"

"Yes and I regret it" Hinata smiled, "I had already worked six days none stop, and I really didn't want to go"

"Than why agree?"

Hinata sighed, "When Howard called he sounded so desperate, besides I see him as a father so that only made it harder to say no"

She smiled when she saw Itachi's look, "Don't look so surprised its just how I am; the more I care about you the harder it will become for me to say no" Her smile softened, "You probably have no idea what I am talking about do you?"

"No not really"

She faced Itachi, "I think you say no when you don't like something no mater the consequences"

"I do people will take advantage of you if you don't stand up for your self" His black eyes seemed to go through her, "Although you did a good job with Mitchell"

Hinata laughed, " Trust me when I say I don't fight , better said I hate it"

"Fighting?"

"Yes"

Itachi placed his fork down, "Sometimes you have to fight"

Hinata eyes darkened, " Why?" Her voice saddened, "Why do people fight? Kill? They get angry and they take a weapon as if…as if it is the only way to solve the problem" Her voice broke, "If I would take a gun to kill someone who hurt someone I loved wouldn't I hurt the people he would leave behind? No matter what you do you always hit innocent people"

"Did you loose someone?"

Hinata eyes widened, "I….I…. how? My parents its been years ago" She could feel her eyes sting, "To be honest I don't know what happened, all I remember is that we where home and my father came in bleeding yelling for us to run, I heard glass break after that nothing I woke up in the hospital"

She closed her eyes, "The doctor said I lost a lot of blood and it was a miracle I survived, I do remember the police, the reporters but other than that? There is nothing the doctor said it was just a natural reaction and that I was suffering from a trauma and that was the reason why I forgot"

She sighed, "He said it would come back eventually, sometimes I find my self screaming with no reason, waking up in cold sweat not knowing what my dream was and just getting scared even when I am in my own house I am afraid that it will happened again, maybe it will all stop if I would remember but to be honest I don't want to remember…."

She stopped what was she doing? She was purring her life out to someone she hardly knew? She haven't even told Kaito this, the only ones who knew what happened where her Grandparents and Kanna. And even they didn't know that she didn't want to remember nor that she was still scared and had nightmares about it. "I am…sorry…I have no…"

"Eat"

He didn't say I am sorry, or how terrible or any of the reactions she got when they heard she didn't have any parents. "Thank you" She smiled and went back to her dinner, she was really grateful to him he didn't make her feel worse, she actually felt better. Better than she ever did.

* * *

In the meantime:

"We are almost there master" A blond haired man started, facing the young man in the back of the car.

"Finally, I was getting tired of this long ride, one hour longer and would have killed someone" The dark haired man replied.

His driver gulped, the youngest son of the Uchiha family was known for his infinity with death, unlike his older brother, Sasuke killed with no particular reason and hunted humans for the sheer fun of it he lead hunts on the annual reunions even though he wasn't hungry, it was also said that he held humans captive and tortured them to see how much they could handle, once even setting one free only to kill the poor man after he took a few steps.

"Are we there yet?" The Uchiha opened his eyes facing his driver with a cold look.

"Yes master just a few more minutes"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "You said that a few minutes ago"

"It is New York City master, the traffic here goes very slow"

"Hurry it up, I hate sitting like this, not speaking of the smell of this place"

"There is the apartment"

"Finally" Sasuke opened the door before the car stopped, jumping out of it.

"Master what… never mind" The blond parked the car, closed the door his master left open and followed him inside the building.

* * *

**A/N: Oo Sasuke is in town, what will happen? If he will hunt with no reason. And what about Kaito? What will he do when he finds out Hinata is in the company of a vampire? And not any vampire but Itachi? And Sora? She will not like this at all she had her future with Itachi planned out. Just stay tuned for the next chapter. Please review and tell me what you think. I apologize for any grammar mistakes.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I wanted to thank you all for the lovely reviews, so here without further delay the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: sadly I do not own Naruto or its characters. Wish to own Itachi though. But I do own the plot, idea and oc in this little old tale of mine.**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Hinata was still nervous. She had never met anyone like Itachi before. He had this aura around him that screamed dangerous. Itachi was dangerous and that fact didn't make him less attractive on the contrary it made her more interested in to who he was.

Why? Everything in her told her to stay away from him, do no get involved. She had that feeling the first day she met him, he was charming he knew what to say and when to say it. But he was somewhat distant, she noticed that right away she had no idea what she did or said but Itachi became so cold. His eyes, his eyes had scared her they where empty, void of all emotion.

Was that humanly possible? Could eyes be so empty that it seemed you where gazing in to glass? Cold, black reflect less glass? No, no matter how good you where in hiding emotions, eyes still reflected something anger, sadness, disdain or pain. Something small but there had to be something.

How was it possible that his eyes weren't like that? When he was talking to her, his eyes reflected amusement, curiosity and sometimes surprise.

They where still cold eyes, they weren't as warm and kind as that of Kaito.

Kaito brown eyes reminded her of coffee with a little bit of milk. They where always shining and when he looked at you he gave you the feeling that he cared about you and what you felt.

Kaito was kind and welcoming. He was cheerful and warm. He often reminded her of the sun. he was radiant.

Itachi eyes on the other hand reminded her of the night, void, the darkness. They where cold and blank you could not read them.

He was cold and distant. In everything the opposite of Kaito. He was somewhat emotionless nothing seemed to really touch him.

Kaito was a safe haven.

Itachi was danger.

He could destroy you.

Yes that was it, Itachi could destroy you not hurt you, kill you, but destroy you.

She sighed. Who was the real him?

The one sitting in front of her. Or the one that send that man away? Or someone totally different.

She sighed again facing him.

Beautiful. Yes Itachi was beautiful.

She couldn't get over the fact that he was so beautiful, or handsome what ever you wished to call him.

A deadly beauty. She smiled softly. That was what he was.

"Your smiling"

The soft voice broke through her thoughts. She could feel a blush coming up. "I was just thinking"

"About what?" He was facing her with a slightly amused expression as if he knew what she had been thinking.

"About?" Hinata asked.

"Yes Hinata about what?"

"W..Why do you want to know?" Hinata asked, desperately searching for something, anything that could spare her the embarrassment.

He smirked, " O I am curious, what caused you to smile?" He placed his chin on the palm of his hand, his dark eyes gazing at her.

"My grandparents" _good, nice safe_.

He cocked his head, his smirk still evident on his face, "Really?"

He didn't believe her, Hinata could see that much. She nodded, "I am just glad I can give them this day" Well that was true. She was glad they could have their dinner here. A bright smile appeared on her face, "It didn't seem like we could get in so I am just happy it worked out"

"That is …. Very sweet" His eyes seemed to pierce through her, "Sweet, Yes that is the word to describe you"

Hinata could feel her face heat up again, "T..Thank you"

"Even if they left you here?"

Hinata smiled, "O yeah they did that didn't they?" Hinata closed her eyes how could they leave there only granddaughter in the hands of a dark haired, handsome and hot individual? She would kill them. Okay maybe not. She was glad with the extra time she had with him. And her grandparents could have there privacy. She smiled, they left without having desert, they where so excited to see the play that they left. They wanted to enjoy there day, so Hinata insisted that they should go alone. About the ticket? She didn't mind.

"Angry?" Itachi asked leaning towards her.

"At them?" She shook her head, "Never"

He brushed a string of her hair away and placed it behind her ear, "Hmmm… I wonder how you would look like when your angry" Itachi asked softly, "Will your eyes darken? Will your pale cheeks get that lovely red?"

Hinata eyes widened, "Euhm …. I…"

He chuckled softly, "I have seen you embarrassed, happy and sad" His eyes darkened, "I know you for such a short time , and yet… I have seen you with different faces" He brushed her cheek, "But more than to see you be angry I want to see…" His hand went back to her hair brushing a few locks to fully reveal her eyes, "The look on your face when you are excited"

That last word was a soft whisper, it caressed her skin with a thousand promises before it nestled deep in her soul.

Hinata gulped, her heart was hammering so hard, that she feared he could hear it, "Itachi"

"Hmmm?" His black eyes, so dark and deep she had the feeling she was drowning in them, "Yes Hime?"

"I…"

A smirk, alluring and dangerous appeared on his face, he leaned towards her, his hot breath brushing against her face, "What do you want"

His voice went down a octave, the soft whisper, the way he asked that question caused Hinata to have trouble with breathing. Her heart would jump out of her chest any minute, "Itachi…"

"Yes?"

One word. It was just one word. And yet it flowed into her mind, whispering things he didn't say. Whispers in the dark.

What did she want? Him. She wanted him. She opened her mouth but stopped.

His eyes reminded her of a pool. A dark, black bottomless pool. She could literally imagine those eyes hovering above her in a dark room. "I…"

Itachi brushed his lips against hers causing her to gasp, "You have to tell me what you want Hime"

_Say it? how could she anything with him so close? How could she even think? Her eyes darted to his face. He seemed amused about what? Her embarrassment? Her lack of experience? She didn't how to ask, what to say._

Itachi pulled back as if he knew what she was thinking, "What will it be?"

He was teasing her. He knew she couldn't say anything, she was to shy to say it. And still he would ask her. "I don't know" that was the only thing that came out. She really didn't know what she wanted. She wanted something. But what? She had no idea what she wanted from him. Around? She wanted him around but as what? friend? Acquaintance? Something else?

He smirked. That smirk alone caused her insides to turn and her heart making loops. He leaned towards her. Close. So damn close. "Really?" His dark eyes darted to her lips, "Ill make it simple, Yes or no"

"What?" she couldn't think. _Why did he have to be so handsome?_

He pressed his lips against hers so soft and light that Hinata didn't even feel it, "Must I continue this or not?" He smirked, "Ill stop if you ask me to stop" Again his lips brushed hers. Faintly. Teasing her. Making her want more. "Its your call"

His voice was like silk. Caressing her. Wrapping her in a warm blanket. "My call?" _no she couldn't decide. She wanted it but she couldn't say it. Not now. Not here. _

She forget where she was. The noises of the restaurant. Her dessert that was melting. That this was to dangerous. She would get hurt if she let him continue but… not doing it. Never knowing how it felt was worse. Far worse.

She wanted it. She wanted him. She wanted to know him. But how far was she willing to go? Far.

How far? She was dead afraid of that answer.

She searched. Searched for something. Anything that would tell her to run away. Something that could convince her that this man would burn her. Destroy her. But nothing.

Looking in his eyes. Hinata found out that she loved those eyes. Cold, dark, empty or not she loved his eyes. She wanted to see him. To know him.

"It is my call?" Why was her voice so soft? Why did she talk as if she had run a marathon?

Itachi smirked again, "Yes" His hot breath brushed against her lips, "Ill stop if you say so"

She didn't say anything. She couldn't. He could have done anything with her and she wouldn't have protested.

He asked her. He wanted her permission. He must have known she wanted it. Yet he asked.

When was any man that considered to her? They would always try something. She worked in a hospital she had experienced it first hand. Even with her last boyfriend did she had the same problem. Pulling her in things she didn't want.

She wanted this. It didn't mater what he would do. Hinata had already passed the point of common sense. "I want…" Hinata started but her answer was forever lost when she was interrupted by a new voice.

* * *

"Uchiha-Sama"

Itachi black eyes flashed, he pulled back facing the man who dared to interrupt him. He was close. He was so close in actually tasting her.

The blond bowed, "Forgive me for interrupting , but I couldn't help but notice the fine young lady whose accompanying you tonight"

"The young woman is none of your concern"

The blond chuckled, "I hope your meal tastes well"

Itachi black eyes narrowed, "What is it that you want?" He leaned back. He was annoyed. The blond could clearly see that, "The lady is surly not the only reason you approached me"

The blond smiled, "You know me so well, I was wondering…no I need to speak to for a moment" His bleu eyes faced Hinata, "In private, its quit important"

"And you are aware I am having dinner? That I am currently busy?"

"Of course Uchiha-Sama I wouldn't interrupt your meal if it wasn't important"

Black eyes pierced through the blond, "Come back tomorrow, I have a guest"

"But its is about the meeting with Arthur"

Itachi cold eyes darkened, "Galt"

"Yes Uchiha-Sama"

"I already told you I am busy don't let me repeat myself again" His eyes where deadly, "You already interrupted me once at a very unconfident moment for yourself" His eyes narrowed, "Don't make it any worse"

"Yes Uchiha-Sama"

"Euhm…. Itachi you can go I don't mind"

Itachi faced the young woman, "It can wait"

Hinata smiled, "You should go, it sounds important" She faced the young man, "I don't think he would interrupt you if that wasn't the case" She faced Itachi again her smile still evident, "Besides why delayed if you can get rid of the problem now?"

Itachi smirked, "You want to get rid of me that fast?"

Hinata smiled, "No of course not"

"I have a hard time believing that"

Hinata laughed softly playing with her dessert, "I still need a ride home, so I wont send you any where before I am home"

Itachi watched her for a moment. Taking her in. before he stood up, "It wont take long" His black eyes faced Galt, "It better be important"

"Of course" _Who was she? And why was she accompanying the king? He had interrupted him he knew he did._

_

* * *

_

He faced his master when he stopped. His black eyes where void of any emotion like always, "What do you want?" Itachi leaned against a wall his black eyes where gazing at something behind Galt.

Galt turned around wondering what was so interesting, finding the young human woman. He frowned not liking this one bit.

"You are not the only one on my schedule tonight"

"Of course forgive my lord" he bowed, "I presume you have spoken with Shiraki-Sama?"

"Depends, what is it about?"

Galt took a deep breath not liking to be the one to bring bad news, "Have you spoken with Arthur this evening?"

"I did"

"So you are aware of what the sphere is up to?"

His master finally faced him, "I haven't discussed the sphere tonight, the only thing that was mentioned was Vladimir"

"I see" _damn now he was forced to give him bad news_, "Shiraki-Sama slayer has informed him of a new weapon the Sphere is working on"

"Weapon" his eyes went back to the young woman.

It irked him that his master was more interested in the human than in the conversation. "It is a magical seal that can bind a vampires abilities such us magic and our fast regeneration, the slayer believes it can bind even purebloods"

"I see" was Itachi cold reply. He faced him again, "Was that all?"

He wanted to leave. That human was worth more of his time than the Akatsuki? "I see?" His eyes widened, "Master, if this works…if this works than…"

"Yes if" Itachi's eyes turned red, "They can come with anything they wish, it wont change the fact that they will fall"

"But it is a dangerous development"

"It is a small bump on the road, it will slow me down but it is not enough to take me out the game"

"Master?"

"See it as a game of chess, they made there move now it is my turn"

Galt bowed, "What must I do?"

He walked away, "Contact Sora, tell her to start moving" He smirked, "She will understand"

"As you wish my lord" he bowed again.

He watched his master return to the human. He didn't like how close his master was with her. His master had wanted her. He would have done anything if he wasn't interrupted. No woman should distract him from his cause. And certainly not a human woman.

Danger. That woman was a danger to his masters plan. He had to take her out. Before it would be to late.

And he know exactly how to do it.

The young prince was in town. He would push her in to the hunt. She would be dead and gone before his master would notice her missing.

But the hunt was to far. Way to far. It was still a month away. A month was long. No he had to take her out before it would be to late.

* * *

Itachi smirked those idiots did what he expected. It wouldn't take long before he would take them out.

About Galt. Hmm he knew what he was thinking. Mind reading was one of his many abilities. A ability that ran in his family. One that they kept secret.

But he needed Galt to inform Sora. He didn't want to leave her. He didn't want to leave the human. She was…he wanted her.

Galt that bastard.

He had been close. So close. He could still feel her soft lips. A little bit of her taste. But he wanted more. He wanted to taste her fully.

Now he had to start from scratch. She was a shy woman. He would have to wait for another opportunity. He had patience. But how long was he willing to wait?

He had asked her what she wanted. Why? He didn't care for what others wanted. So why was it so important for him that she felt comfortable? No the real question. The real question was… could he have stopped if she asked him?

He wouldn't find out. Not tonight. He would have to bring her home. His brother was in town and he had a task for him.

Yes Galt had ruined his night.

And that alone was enough to kill him.

* * *

**A/N: personally I liked this chapter. I had wanted to put so many things in it. But than the chapter would have been way to long. But don't worry I can add everything in the next chapter and beyond. **

**Hinata has a lot of drama coming her way, with not two but three men who are interested in her, when her ex boyfriend decides to visit. **

**You get cookies if you can guess who her ex is. **

**Please review and stay tuned for the next chapter.**

**I apologize for any grammar mistakes. I am still learning. **


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Wow it has been a year since my last update. I am sorry but life was very hectic and I couldnt find any spare time. But I am back with a brand new chapter. I apologize for any grammar and/or spelling erros.

Disclaimer; Like always me does not own naruto.

* * *

The dark haired man leaned back in his chair, "I don't remember that I hade to inform you of every little detail in my life brother"

The younger male narrowed his eyes, "Stop the act" The black haired vampire stared at his brother with an annoyed expression, "Galt approached me two weeks ago, with the request to take out a threat to Akatuski and if he could use Darryl"

Itachi cocked an eyebrow, "What has either Galt or Darryl to do with me?"

"Darryl is killed"

"O ,how unfortunate for you" The vampire king smirked, "Tell me did you find who ever did this?"

"I have an idea" Black eyes flashed, "And I want an explanation"

"From me?"

"Itachi" The young vampire faced him his eyes flashing to red, "Why did you kill him?"

"Are you accusing me Sasuke?"

Sasuke cocked an eyebrow, "would I ever " Sasuke stood up, heading towards a point behind Itachi.

"You tell me"

"I know it is you Itachi"

"What proof do you have?" Itachi asked not turning around to face his brother.

"The fact that there is no proof"

Itachi chuckled, "So you don't have anything that says it is me" He cocked an eyebrow, "So it is me?"

"As a matter of fact yes" Sasuke took a bottle of wine out of the glassed cabin pouring himself a glass, "Now I want to know, why would you want to kill Darryl if he was just doing his job"

Itachi sighed, "Sasuke, I do believe that it is better, if you don't ask unnecessary questions"

"It isn't unnecessary, if it concerns me" Sasuke turned to face his brother, "It doesn't matter than"

"It doesn't?" Itachi asked

Sasuke smirked, "No"

Itachi coked an eyebrow, "And you are telling me, why it doesn't matter?"

Sasuke smirk broad, "But of course, unlike you, I do share my plans with you"

"How fortunate for me"

Sasuke placed he bottle back in the cabin, "Ill do it myself" He closed the door, "Ill ask Galt to give me the details and ill dispose of it myself it seems like…." Sasuke stopped releasing his glass and jumping out of the way of the shattering cabin. Itachi attacked him, "What the fuck is wrong with you!"

"There, there, I just wanted to get rid of a nuisance"

Sasuke faced his brother wanting to give him a piece of his mind but stopped what ever he wanted to say. "Itachi" There was something seriously off with his brother.

"Like I said I was just getting rid of a nuisance" He closed his eyes, "Don't try anything Sasuke"

"And?" Sasuke asked facing the remains of the cabin, "Great, there goes my drink _and_ everything else"

"He was a nuisance that is all, besides we have a bigger problem" Itachi faced him, "Don't complain that is replaceable"

"Which is?" Sasuke asked ignoring the comment, "For you own good I hope you killed Darryl for a very valid reason" He walked back to the couch and took place.

"I did, unlike you I kill because I feel its necessary" He smirked, "Besides Darryl talked to a member of the Shimon family"

"Shimon?" He leaned back, "They are still whishing to continue this vendetta?"

"Yes"

"Ungrateful bastards, mother saved there lives" He smirked, " Madara would have killed every single one of that line"

"Indeed. But they are searching for the smallest opening in the family" He closed his eyes, "And unfortunately they found one tiny thing"

"They did?" he took place on the couch again, "Who?"

"Me"

Sasuke stared at his brother. "You?"

"Yes me"

"A member of Shimon has something against you?" Sasuke asked in something what someone would call shock. You couldn't blame him. Itachi was always a few steps ahead of everyone.

"Yes Sasuke"

"Okay, something big?"

"Not necessary" Itachi replied, "But it can become troublesome"

"Fine ill take care of it, a name?"

Itachi cocked an eyebrow, "You?"

"It is my job"

"I can take care of it myself" He stood up, "I don't want you involved in my mistakes"

He made a mistake? It wasn't small. It had to be big enough for him to keep him out of it. He frowned he always did that. Keeping him out as soon as it became a little to dangerous. "Ill take care of it personally and ill make sure that whatever it is dies with him"

"Sasuke"

"Forget it" Sasuke eyes flashed, "Why are you so intended to keep me out of everything you do?"

"Because it will go against everything you stand for"

_Just what the hell did his brother do this time?_ He felt something that felt like worry around him. He was worried about something, "I am doing it, if you do it personally it will be troublesome"

"And it wont with you?"

"I lead the guild, the assassination squad so they'll believe he broke the rules; whatever they may be"

"Sasuke I don't want you involved. So keep out of it"

"You'll have to kill me Itachi ,Because I am dead serious; Ill do it" _and burry what ever it is._

He sighed, "Fine you may go" He turned around, "Your willing to go and do it? Even if you have no idea what I did?"

He shrugged, "You're my brother; So yes I will"

A soft smile appeared on his face, "Thank you Sasuke" He closed his eyes, "I appreciate it"

"Your welcome" He stood up, "it is Victor? Or someone else?"

Itachi nodded, "Yes it will be him"

Sasuke turned around ready to start his hunt, "He will be dead before sunrise"

"I hope you'll be able to forgive me" Itachi whispered to himself.

But Sasuke heard him anyway, He stopped surprise on his face, "Why would I…"

Itachi smiled, "I fell like I betrayed you that is all" he turned around leaving Sasuke to wonder just what it was that his brother gotten in to.

* * *

The Young black haired man cocked an eyebrow, "This is getting old" His cold voice echoed against the empty walls of the old station, "I really don't feel like crawling after you"

The man held his breath, concentrating in hiding his aura from the vampire prince. He had to get out of here. He had to inform his master of the development. He knew it was foolish to go against the Uchiha family. The family was the oldest and most purest line. There was no drop of human blood, not one changed human in that line for over a hundred thousand years. Contrary to popular believe the Uchiha family weren't purebloods, no they where the only line of old bloods that where left.

From all the members of the family the recently crowned vampire King Uchiha Itachi was the most deadliest, the most feared and most hated vampire by the sphere. They said he would become the greatest king that had ever lived, he would crush all that opposed him and he would defiantly crush no destroy the sphere. Now he wasn't against that, no not all. It was that he would crush _all_ including vampires.

And that was something a few vampires feared. Including his clan. Now you wouldn't have a problem unless you directly opposed them. But his family had tried to kill a female vampire. A member of the Akatuski. They didn't know that this woman was the mate of Uchiha Madara. A member of the royal family. And cousin and friend to Itachi and Sasuke.

That man Madara had killed and took out almost every single member of their family. Only stopping because the queen asked him to spare them.

It angered them. They didn't need pity. Not from that woman. They didn't believe in her kindness nor her compassion for others. She married that man. The previous vampire king Fugaku. And gave birth to the monster Uchiha Itachi and this man.

The vampire currently hunting him was the youngest son of the family. Uchiha Sasuke. The head of the vampire Guild. The group within the vampire society that hunted and killed all that betrayed the vampire world. The rules where upholded with a firm and iron hand. And now the guild was lead by a vampire who had an infinity with death. Uchiha Sasuke killed with no reason, no remorse and stoic faced.

Mostly the Uchiha would send his subordinate. But today he was hunting him personally. He couldn't leave this to a mere pawn. No he wanted to handle this himself.

Sasuke eyes scanned the darkness. He was good. That idiot actually managed to hide his aura. "Tiring" he walked further into the tunnel, "Don't make me do this" he smirked, "If you let me waist more energy than I already used today. Ill kill you slow and painfully"

The man gulped. He already killed painfully slow. What would he do now? He shook his head. _No keep it together. Stay focused. Stay strong. Find a way out. _

Sasuke sighed, this was going nowhere. It seemed he actually had to lift a finger. He smirked, "Fine ill play along"

Sasuke lifted his hand gathering the shadows around him. One of his family specialty. There where known as a clan that used fire and dark based attacks. Having the control over the shadows and dark energy made them even more feared. Although Sasuke preferred to use fire attacks he could at least test a new attack Itachi taught him.

He closed his eyes. Concentrating on the man's shadow. This would be fun. Fighting your own shadow. He hadn't found it funny when Itachi let him battle his own shadow. Although Itachi had enjoyed it. The idiot made him twist and turn. None the less the battle did show him where his strengths and weaknesses lie.

The young man didn't hear him anymore. _Where was he? Where was he? Where was…. _

It was than that he felt it. A darkness hovering behind him. Something powerful managed to sneak behind him.

"Found you" the young prince voice appeared behind him.

The man turned around and turned pale. Paler than he already was. His shadow.

His shadow was hovering above him. Staring at him. Smirking down on him.

"Now? Did I really had to do this?" The young prince asked.

The man crawled away, the prince asked the question but the shadow moved its mouth. He watched the shadow shake his head, "I have plans you just made me late"

"Please don't" He heard footsteps he turned around finding a young black haired man standing in front of him. Black emotionless eyes stared straight at him.

"Now why would I spare you?" he cocked an eyebrow, "You actually let me use that"

The brunette took a deep breath, "Do you even know why you are chasing me"

"I don't care, my brother wants you gone for good and ill also make sure you cant send any messages to your master" Sasuke smirked.

The younger vampire bared a strong resemblance with his older brother. Like all members of their family, Sasuke and Itachi where both pale, had black hair although Sasuke had a hint of bleu through it and black eyes. He looked more like his twin than his younger brother by 3000 years.

"You don't seem to be aware of what your brother is doing" he was going to die. Than why not with dignity?.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, "Don't make this more pain fuller than necessary"

He wasn't kind. No pain fuller meant he had to do some actual work and he didn't want to waist energy on him. "You have no idea what your dear brother is doing" he smirked, "Are you aware that he is currently acquainted with a human, seeing a woman"

Sasuke stopped. A human? No his brother despised them why would he go out with one? It had to be a lie. But… he wasn't, this man was speaking the truth or he actually believed it was the truth. "And you received this great news from who?" Sasuke asked coldly.

"From Darryl"

Darryl. He was a member of the Guild. A member he considered as reliable. A member that was now dead. A member he knew Itachi killed. But he never found out why. He tried to come up with multiple reasons why Itachi had killed him but none was likely. He hadn't asked Galt what the treat was. Galt had said it was better if it was kept behind locked doors and Itachi didn't say anything either. Now the conversation he had with him this morning started to make sense.

Only one sentence echoed in his head, _"I fell like I betrayed you that is all"_ _Itachi you bastard. Why the hell…_ "What are you talking about?" Sasuke asked annoyed.

"You didn't know?" Victor asked with a mock surprise.

"_I don't want you involved in my mistakes"_ if it was true, if he was right and that Itachi killed Daryl because he threatened the woman, and wanted him gone for the same reason. Than…Than they had a big problem if Shimon found something no matter what they would milk it out. But why? Why would he go so far for a mortal woman? Why didn't he tell him about it?

His eyes glowed. _Damn that man. He had to keep him in the dark as if he cared that he would see a human_… he stopped his thoughts_. They hated humans. Itachi even more than Sasuke. It was Itachi that viewed them as nothing ,it was Itachi that told him they where insects when he was smaller. _

_That was why he didn't tell him. He told him all that and now he was doing the exact opposite. Why the hell did he have a brother who would push his own feelings aside for him? That was why he felt like he betrayed him? _

_For a genius his brother was an idiot. _

_If this leaked out. If this reached Shimon. Than…_ _this could seriously become a problem for the family_.

"Of course he wouldn't tell you, he is really attached to her" he smirked, "He killed Darryl and another vampire for trying to harm her"

_Attached? Not curiosity ? but attached? That was all he needed to hear_, he smirked, "That is interesting" he took a step back, "This could be very useful"

The man nodded eagerly, "Indeed, everybody believes he is untouchable" he smirked, "But we found a weakness and you can use it"

_It disgusted him. This man actually believed he would betray his brother . He would kill him for that but not now. Not yet. Not until he acquired the information he wanted_, "This human does she have a name? you are probably aware of everything right?" he smirked, "I can become king with this" he leaned towards him. "And I think I can make some use out of you"

The man nodded, "Her name is Hyuuga Hinata" he smirked, "A neuron doctor working in the New York state hospital, she lives in Chelsea West 20th street"

_Fuck. That was a lot of information_. But didn't matter. He would kill him. "How many people are aware of this devolvement?" He chuckled softly , "I want to make perfect use of this"

"No one yet; my family will support you as soon as this reaches there ears"

He smirked, "Thank you, that is all I wanted to know"

The brunette sensed something wrong, "What?"

"My brother will be pleased to hear your dead and your information hasn't reached your family"

Before he could protest or defend himself. Sasuke had already killed the man.

He sighed, "We need to talk Itachi" he turned around leaving the abandoned station, "We really need to talk"

* * *

A/N: I wanted to thank you all for reading and don't forget to review. I will try to update as soon as possible. And this time i mean it. Again I will I apologize for any grammar and/or spelling erros.


End file.
